The Threat
"The Threat" is the thirty-eighth episode of Gooische Vrouwen, and the fourth episode from the fifth & final season. The episode was written by Lex Wertwijn and was directed by Will Koopman. It originally aired on Sunday, September 25, 2009. Synopsis Evert's love-life with Roelien would be fine again, except her child-wish scares him. So he plans a vasectomy in secret. Tom's prediction Anouk won't resist her hunky window-cleaner makes her say no for once. Cheryl's enthusiasm for Ilona melts after Yari gives her a make-over, which also ends Martin's reservations. Seeking help from aunt Cor backfires. Claire checks in at a strict detox clinic, but instead of cooperating she proves a bad influence on the other alcoholics, even encourages a suicide attempt. Tippi Wan is the new Callewaert neighbors' maid, and has plans with Remi. Recurring stars *Beppie Melissen as Cor Hogenberk *Alex Klaassen as Yari *Marcel Musters as Dirk Stubbe *Cystine Carreon as Tippi Wan *Lisa Bouwman as Vlinder Blaauw *Merijn Straatman as Remy Morero *Jesse Straatman as Remy Morero *Camilla Siegertsz as Ilona de Vries *Jeroen Willems as Hendrik Tulp *Maris Lubbersen as Lisa *Raymonde de Kuyper as Karin *Gijs de Lange as Floris Callewaert Guest stars *Pim Veth as Window cleaner *Diederik Ebbinge as Urologist *Saskia Rinsma as Clinic Receptionist Plot Right after last week's episode, Cheryl and Martin reveal they are ready for war with their neighbours if they have to. Cheryl is negatively surprised when she sees Ilona, whose beauty has been emphasized by Yari. Ilona immediately talks business and proves to be an controlling, intellectual, to-the-point p.a. for Martin, and is now keeping up his crazy daily scheme. Ilona takes care of Martin's every career aspect, and mainly focuses on upgrading his popularity with intellectual Holland. Both Cheryl and Martin are blown away, though differently, as Martin is dragged into an intellectual, cultural learning process. Because of that, Cheryl unexpectedly becomes jealous of Ilona, who is slowly brainwashing his husband. Martin even starts reading literature, wearing glasses and visiting museums. As Martin and Ilona take off to their next cultural event, the latter one has even taken care of a babysitter for Remy, for Cheryl's good. However, Cheryl keeps being annoyed by the close relationship between her husband and Ilona. When the babysitter leaves Remy alone in the yard, Tippi Wan sneaks up at him, though she doesn't do anything. Meanwhile, Cheryl feels seriously threatened by Ilona and makes an appeal to aunt Cor, who is willing to take care of it. At Ilona's office, Cor throws in her presence and watches Martin and Ilona. That night, Cor stabs Cheryl in the back, as she and Martin express their disgust of her suspicions. Yari has regained his happiness and passion by transforming Ilona into a swan. He now leaves the Morero house, and says goodbye to Cheryl and Martin. Cheryl dislikes how Yari has wiped away Ilona's bland exterior, though Martin is grateful for now having a more appealing personal agent. Anouk drops off a reluctant Claire at the detox clinic, and Claire immediately keeps up a wayward, headstrong and down-to-earth exterior. As any form of communication with the outer world is strictly forbidden at the clinic, she reluctantly gives up her cellphone. She then waves Anouk goodbye. She meets her personal coach, Hendrik tulp. During a series of private sessions, Hendrik asks her things about her life, feelings, past and daughter, though Claire keeps being a closed book and tries to avoid all questions. She seems remarkably defensive when she is asked about her daughter Merel. Hendrik is surprised as she doesn't even want to say her name. At the group therapy sessions, Claire gets to know her fellow recovering alcoholics: grumpy Karin, excentric, depressed Lisa and also Dirk Stubbe, a thoughtful fishmonger. At the first session, Dirk subtily reveals his excitement of Claire being in the room. At the lunches, Dirk attempts to get in touch with Claire, but she is not interested at all. Claire is desperate to get away and one night, Claire escapes. Her plans are ruined by a screaming Lisa, who betrays their presence. Both are found by Hendrik. As the group is walking in the woods, Claire is once again annoyed by Dirk, and throws in a cynical suicide remark with a depressed Lisa. That night, Claire sees Lisa walking up to the fountain. At first, Claire does nothing, but she eventually saves a nearly-dead Lisa from drowning. Dirk says he greatly respects her for this, and they end up having sex in her room. Roelien has a new nest of labrador puppies and is overjoyed. Evert asks her to move in with him again, and Roelien ecstatically says yes. She then desperately wants him to get her pregnant, but Evert seems quite reluctant and does not fullfil her wish. To Martin, Evert tells he is freaked out by the idea of having another child. As a joke, Martin suggests a vasectomy, and Evert seems to think of it as a serious opportunity. He goes through with the plan and makes an appointment, though Martin tries to talk it out of his head. Roelien then discovers a note and suspects Evert's planned vasectomy. Evert lies to her, by saying it is just a routine check at the clinic. However, at the end of the episode, Roelien finds a letter and now knows the truth. Cheryl walks in and is outraged. She quickly drives to the clinic, and jumps into Evert and, to her big surprise, Martin. Cheryl yells at Evert for being an bastard. As Anouk and Tom are all over each other at Anouk's home, her hunky, handsome window cleaner appears and subtily expresses his lustful feelings towards her. Tom immediately expects Anouk to grant the requests, but Anouk tells him she's changed, now being a woman who can control her sexual desires. After having dropped off Claire at the recovery clinic, Anouk promises to take care of her plants. Tom does a promise of his own as he tells Vlinder he will work on getting together with Anouk. Being in Claire's house, Anouk has an encounter with the window cleaner, who now shamelessly tries to seduce her. Anouk angrily stops him and kicks him out. Right after, Tom walks in and gives Anouk a ring. Viewer statistics 1.259.000 people watched this episode. |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 1 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The Party · One Man's Meat · Sex, Lies and Clichés · A Cat and Mouse-game · Questions · Black Magic · Men · Baby Love |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 2 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | I Come Back · The Exemplary Mother · The Plan · The Tax Collector's Office · Reality · Fourty · A New Friend · A Baby For Christmas |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 3 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Health and Body · The Baptism · Charity · Wine-Tasting · The French Singer · The Gooische Vrouw · The Seance · The Accident · The Wedding |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 4 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The funeral · The Au-pair · Old Love Never Dies · Triviant · Tippi's Book · New Neighbours · Wish For Kids · Emigration · All Is Well That Ends Well |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 5 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Financial Crisis · Little Children Grow Older · Women and Wine · The Threat · Temptation · Someday It Will Be Allright · To Extremes... And Back · The End |}